User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/My Thoughts on the Balance Changes Coming (8/11)
Okay So after seeing the balance updates it's time for me to write my opinion about the balance change Night Witch: Damage -9%, range -11%, Bat spawn speed to 7sec (from 6sec), spawns 2 Bats on death (from 3) Okay as much as the Night Witch is powerful this nerf is too much I think the Night Witch might be dead after this nerf. I think just nerf the damage everything else is fine. Battle Ram: Takes a bit longer to begin charging(from 3 tiles to 4 tiles), Barbarians spawn slower (0.8sec to 1sec) Apparently bridge spam is OP so they are deciding to nerf the Battle Ram. I have nothing to say about this because I barely fight anybody using battle rams Graveyard: Duration to 9sec (from 10sec), spawns 15 Skeletons (from 17) Well I personally don't think Graveyard needs a nerf but this at least makes graveyard easier to handle for the people who are not that good in Clash Royale Electro Wizard: Hitpoints -2% This just makes the Electro Wizard weak enough to get killed by the Mini P.E.K.K.A in one hit Heal: Duration to 2.5sec (from 3sec) The Card itself is not that great in most decks it is only OP in Three Musketeers decks and 2v2 decks so don't nerf it just give it a small rework. If SRGU was still active he would have been happy. Mini P.E.K.K.A: Damage +4.6% It's nice for the Mini P.E.K.K.A to one shot Wizards, Musketeers and Electro Wizard but I think he needs a 10% health buff. X-Bow: Deploy time to 3.5sec (from 4sec) ''' Why?! the X-Bow is fine '''Mortar: Deploy time to 3.5sec (from 4sec) Oh god no Mortar cycle decks are coming back Dark Prince: Damage +6%, hit speed to 1.4sec (from 1.5sec) Hurray Supercell gave the Dark Prince a nice buff his dps will now be higher than a Valkyrie Ice Wizard: Damage +10%, hit speed to 1.7sec (from 1.5sec) The Ice Wizard can now kill Skeletons in 1 hit, Minions in 3 shots and Archers in 4 hits but that hit speed means his dps will actually be lower Bats: Bat count to 5 (from 4) Bats are Trash I am happy their nerf got reverted Conclusion I give this balance change a 5/10 Meh Reason: It was nice of them to buff the Dark Prince, Bats and Mini P.E.K.K.A but the Mini P.E.K.K.A buff won't be enough. Also they are giving unnecessary buffs to the Mortar and X-Bow just why? next Supercell killed the Night Witch those nerfs are too brutal I think the damage is the only thing that needs to be nerfed. Finally they still haven't nerf Lavaloon I mean this deck is everywhere after Arena 5 with the highest win rates and making Gleen super salty. Also Guards, Bomb Tower, Sparky, Barbarians, Giant Skeleton, Goblin Hut and Tesla are really useless why haven't you buff those and still no Furnace nerf are you kidding me?!!! What I want next for Future Balancing (The Most) Buffs for Guards, Bomb Tower, Sparky, Barbarians, Giant Skeleton, Goblin Hut, Barbarian Hut, Tesla, Cannon, Goblins Spear Goblins, Elixir Collector, Wizard and DART GOBLIN Nerfs for Balloon, Executioner and Furnace. Category:Blog posts